Safer Place to Land beside You
by megaspobyfan18
Summary: Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna. Sets after 3x24. Spencer moves in with Toby, Aria and Ezra are married, Hanna is pregnant with Caleb's Baby and Emily is starting fresh with Samara. Read about the girls as they go through the soft and rough times. Rated K. Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Samily!


_**Soo this is a story I've started.. second really, but anyways hope you guys enjoy this one**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars.**_

_**Ps: I might take a long time to update since i have to juggle with school, homework so yeah hope you guys enjooooy!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Spencer's POV:

Me and Toby finally finished climb the hill. I placed the white black checkered rug on the sweet green grass as i watched Toby helping himself by plopping himself on it. I smiled at this. Toby was amazing. He built that safe place for me to land when i needed comfort. He helped me through the hard times when i wished i didn't belong anymore. He was like a light to my darkness. He placed his left hand on the spare spot next to him which meant telling me to sit. I sat down next to him and moved closer to him. He wrapped his hands around my tiny waist and cuddled closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my hands around my legs which were brought up against my chest. He kissed my forehead. I smiled. "I love you spence" he whispered into my ear. His hot breath was against my skin. I smiled at this perfect moment. "I love you too" i said. He smiled.

I wish i could freeze this moment right here. Right now. I just want to live this moment and forget everything around me. I laid on his shoulder as i stared into the beautiful town. It was silent. We both didn't find it awkward. I turn to face him, His eyes perfecty studying the town ahead of us. I laid back on his shoulder just to find myself dozing off with him next to me.

I woke up to find myself in Toby's car. It was about 5:30 in the evening and i was in the passengers seat. "Mm toby where are we?" i ask as i groggily rub my eyes. He chuckled. "Where on our way home, Im gonna drop you off to your house" he says while keeping his eyes focused on the road. "Oh" is all i could say.

We soon arrived at my house. "Wanna come inside?" i ask. Toby parks the car. "Nah its alright you go ahead i have some unfinished busnuiss at work that i need to keep working on" he said with a big sigh. I frowned at this. I hate seeing Toby all worked up. "Sure? I mean your welcome any time" i say assuringly. He chuckled lightly again then smiled. "Spence I'm fine you go ahead. Meet you at school" he says with a smile. I Ahhh love him so much! "Alright then i say as i kiss him. I kiss his soft gentle lips making me want more and more. After having a mini make out session i get out of his car and blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and smiles. He then drives off.

The cold rusty air bristles against my skin. I shiver. I better get going inside, i think in my head as i walk in through the door. I find Melissa sitting on the couch snuggled up in a blanket with hot chocolate in her hands. The fire place is on and she's watching tv. I close the door behind me. She turns to me in my direction. "Hey spence" she says as she smiles. I just smile back. "Hey" i mumble. I run upstairs into my room and shut the door tight. Ahh i can rest, i say in my head as i dance around mopey and land on my big soft cuddly bed. I start to recap everything that happened.

I sigh and get up to the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror.

_Spencer Jill Hastings. The beloved perfect daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings. She's the youngest daughter. Her perfect older sister Melissa Hastings is a real sweet girl. What people think these days. No they don't know a fact about me._

_Spencer Jill Hastings. The youngest daughter in the Hastings household. The younger one without despite her sister is perfect. Unlike her she was probably just a disappointment to the whole Hastings generation. The lies, Murders, Suspects, and even tales about her and her friends make her look like a fool. A. A is the one who ruined her life. Making her the suspect and guilty of some murder, The lies spreaded_. I wish everything would go back to the things they were before. She stares at herself briefly for a moment and turned on the tap. I then turn on the cold water tap and splash the nice fresh cold water on my pale skin. It makes everything relaxing.

I sigh and stare at myself in the mirror again before drying my face with a towel. I sigh and garb my bag and a coat and head downstairs . Melissa is off the couch cutting up food. "Where you off too?" she asks while studying me. "Im going to Hanna's" i say in a rush so i could go. "Oh" is all she could say. I put on a small smile and left. It might be awkward between me and Melissa now. Ever since Ian died and her baby as well she tries to be nice nowadays. But her tricks don't work on me. She thinks she can fools anyone with those teary eyes poised in position when the time is needed. But they don't fool me. For 17 years now she's done nothing but lie through her perfect white teeth. I seriously need a break from her. I get in my car and start the engine then i get a text. I stared at the text.

'Perfect little Spence. Thinking she's the best and she's perfect out of everyone. But they just don't know that she really all is a little suckup bitch wanting to be the best. Kisses- A' it reads. I stare out of my window and check behind me. Nothing. I look at the message again and forget it. Stuff it. I start to drive off to Hannas.

**Like it? hope ya did! please review on what you think! Anyways it might take a while to update sorry guys im really busy. Lol like i explained earlier. Please no bad stuff or hating. Thanks hope ya guys liked the first chapter. xx :)**


End file.
